Burial capsules usable for preserving a deceased human or animal under inert gas conditions are known. Such burial capsules typically include a base container generally sized and configured for receiving the human or animal corpse laying horizontally therein, and a sealing cover adapted for hermetically closing the open end of the base container using typically a plurality of threaded screw and hole combinations disposed along overlapping circumferential edge portions of the container and cover.
Known burial capsules further typically include an inlet and an outlet valve means that are in fluid communication with the interior of the burial capsule. These valve means are usable for injecting an inert gas, such as Argon or other equivalent inert gas, through the inlet valve which, in turn, purges any residual air out of the sealed capsule through the outlet valve.
In some instances, these burial capsules are also typically provided with side handles disposed along longitudinal side portions thereof for handling the capsule during funeral ceremonies, storage or burial purposes.
While these known burial capsules can generally fulfill the main objective of providing a sealable burial capsule for preserving a human corpse under inert gas conditions, the visual presence of, for example, screw heads of screws used to engage the cover with the base container, additionally to the inlet and outlet valves means, generally renders the burial capsule a commercially less appealing burial product, as well as provoking visual distractions to the generally solemn ceremonies that usually involve the visual display of such products.
Furthermore, although a sealable burial capsule may be buried in the ground of a cemetery in a conventional manner, some are stored in above ground mausoleums having rack-mount style facilities. Most sealable burial capsules don't have handling elements that can substantially facilitate transport and handling of the capsule through such storage facilities.
Furthermore, most known burial capsules fail to provide an efficient collection and neutralization of the body fluids that eventually accumulate at the bottom of their base container.
Against this background, there exists a need for an improved sealable burial capsule. An object of the present invention is to provide such a capsule.